


Observatory

by PromisesArePieCrust



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PromisesArePieCrust/pseuds/PromisesArePieCrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative observatory lawn dialogue, Season 3 Ep 8. (Because we all know that ‘You’re not a telescope’ is not a freaking romantic overture.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observatory

The sky was clear but confusing, the patterns so different from the sky of Europe. She tried to remember the constellations shown to her in her childhood. She was altogether a little bemused, thinking about her father’s disappearance, Jack’s assurances that she wasn’t at fault, and the indifferent stars. Could stars be insolent? She felt a sense of mocking from the sky—it was smiling at her smallness.

“It’s meant to be expanding, but it all looks very still to me.” 

“That’s because you’re not a telescope.”

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?” she tossed over her shoulder playfully, hoping to shake off her introspection.

He smiled and looked at the ground. “Do you think I’m that out of practice? Why, would you like a real compliment?”

She liked the direction this was going, and was pleased to have noticed that the constable was well out of sight. She smiled a slow smile and met his gaze, saying carefully “Well, I have plenty of compliments in reserve, but I won’t object if you’d like to…add to the stockpile.” At that, he grinned and made a slow approach.

His expression was soft and calm as he brought his thumb to her cheek, gently stroking up toward her temple. His calm belied the trembling warmth he felt moving up his body as he came so near to her. He smoothed the hair above her ear and kept his gaze on her hair as he started speaking. 

“I suppose I could start somewhere basic, like the black night lacking the richness of your beautiful hair,” he rumbled softly, fingers still at her hair. 

“Or the brilliance of the stars paling to the light in my eyes? Cliched, but I could…make do…with such a start,” she said teasingly but a bit unsteadily—his voice, his nearness, his hands, were an unnerving combination. “Is that the best you can do?”

He smiled and finally met her eyes. “You’ll have to be the judge, I suppose. Do you want me to continue trying?”

“More than anything,” she said truthfully.

He shifted his weight slightly and she mistook the sudden motion as bending to kiss her, which she leaned into eagerly. Noticing her move, he belatedly moved his hand to her hip, and she realised that a kiss had not been his immediate intention, but at this point they were close enough to each other’s face that it seemed a shame to waste the trip. They smiled at each other, acknowledging their lack of grace, and exchanged a sweet set of several short kisses. Continuing the game, he smiled and murmured into her lips “Your kisses confuse my thoughts and enliven my senses, leaving me with only a desperate hope for more.” He was purposefully overreaching, continuing the playful tone.

“Better,” she laughed, “but you have so few kisses to go by, so I don’t believe your desperation.” To begin a remedy to this, she leaned up and pressed her lips to his, slowly opening them with a prodding pressure. She pushed her bottom lip into his mouth and they began to kiss in earnest, as he wound his arms tightly around her back. 

He slowly broke away from their kiss and leaned back to look at her again. “One more try then.” He allowed his breathing to even out before he spoke softly and with sincerity. “You have broken my expectations of what life can be like and reassembled them into something bright and hopeful, something I couldn’t have imagined for myself on my own.”

She flushed. With a warm caress at her low back, he kissed her once more, tenderly and deeply. She closed her eyes as a soft crowd of muted colours creeped up the edge of her vision, and she felt her flush spread and deepen. 

After long moments, she opened her eyes, and threw herself into his embrace. The colours in her vision slowly faded as her breathing returned to normal. She steadied herself and considered how to respond to his admission when she noticed the glowing object on the lawn. 

“Jack, behind you.”


End file.
